Y MORIREMOS JUNTOS
by eire9
Summary: Slash. Harry y Draco se enfrentan a todo lo que nunca debieron enfrentarse. La última página está a punto de pasar y sobran las palabras.


**...Y MORIREMOS JUNTOS.**

Ya no somos unos niños. Las cosas ahora son complicadas. Dificultades diferentes, con otros matices.  
Antes la única preocupación era si descubrirían nuestra relación, o donde escondernos para nuestros fugaces encuentros de cama.

Ahora ya no. Aquello pasó y llevamos unos años viviendo juntos.

Pero los dos sabemos que es un tiempo prestado, un tiempo que no merecemos. Nunca hemos tenido derecho a la felicidad, a tener un proyecto de futuro. Una estabilidad y un reconocimiento como cualquier otra pareja.  
Simplemente por ser quienes somos, eso nos esta vetado. Y lo estará siempre… todo el tiempo que nos quede, que intuyo ya no será mucho.

Hemos querido engañarnos todos estos años. Miento, mejor dicho no nos hemos engañado nunca. Hemos elegido conscientemente estar juntos pese a todo.  
Mientras durara… sabiendo que era un error a ojos de nuestros amigos. Que era como querer unir el agua y el aceite.  
Sabiendo que sería nuestro fin. Aún así los dos lo elegimos. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría¿Tres días, un año, diez...?  
Era lo de menos.

Lo cierto es que han pasado siete años, seguro que no confiábamos en que fueran tantos. Y ha merecido la pena…

Te contemplo a mi lado, rodeado de papeles, el rostro serio. Trabajas en tu mesa absolutamente concentrado bajo la luz del flexo.  
No te das cuenta de que te estoy mirando. Escribes y ojeas notas, apuntes. Tu contribución a las filas del Lado Oscuro…

Nunca hablamos de ello. Fue un acuerdo. No me meto en lo que haces, ni tú preguntas a donde voy yo cuando salgo de casa. No hace falta, los dos lo sabemos pero convinimos en no convertirlo nunca en palabras. Somos una esquizofrenia el uno para el otro. Solo parte de nuestras vidas nos pertenece, el resto es terreno vedado, prohibido, jamás hemos ni siquiera intentado romper el pacto. Preguntar, indagar algún detalle, dejar caer una pregunta aparentemente casual. Eso hubiera sido el fin. Nos conformamos con tenernos a tiempo parcial y con reservas.

O eso…o nada.

Te levantas a por una cerveza, me ofreces otra y acepto. Yo estoy tirado en el sofá, fingiendo leer una novela muggle que no me interesa en absoluto. Y el corazón se me encoge al verte caminar hacia la cocina. Eres tan hermoso… y te amo tanto…  
Pero no hay lugar en nuestros días para la autocompasión. Hace mucho que nos entrenamos con éxito para desterrarla de nuestras vidas. Otra condena más… y son tantas…  
Me alargas la botella con una sonrisa, la cojo y te doy las gracias con un guiño.  
¡Que capacidad para soslayar la realidad hemos desarrollado¡Que arte para la mentira!

Sigues con tu trabajo y yo con mi novela.

Las horas pasan tranquilas, nuestro gato ronronea en la alfombra junto a mí.  
De vez en cuando levanto la mirada para volver a contemplarte. Nunca me canso. Sé que es extraño, pero mi pasión por ti sigue intacta después de tantos años. ¿Influirá en ello el valor que se le da a lo prohibido?  
De pronto te estiras con esa elegancia felina tuya, te desperezas en la silla y me miras con esos ojos de un gris transparente, que adoro con todo mi ser.  
Me preguntas si tengo hambre y te dijo que sí, "¿vas a cocinar tú hoy, amor?" pienso. A veces lo haces, pero casi siempre es mi tarea, tú prefieres ordenar y limpiar, siempre tan pulcro… cocinar es algo demasiado…prosaico para tu refinada personalidad.  
Te levantas con ese aire distinguido imposible de imitar y desapareces en la cocina.

Al poco rato te sigo, intuyo que algo ha cambiado hoy para tí, pero además sé que algo cambiará hoy para mí.

No puedo, no debo permitir que el dolor que siento se desborde. Tú no tienes que darte cuenta de que lo sé. No debes enterarte de que sé que esta es nuestra última tarde, de que esta que preparas será nuestra ultima cena…  
Te abrazo mientras revuelves en la cazuela lo que sea que estés preparando. Huele bien. Llevas puesto un delantal que me regalaste tras uno de tus viajes. Te hace parecer tan tierno…  
Vuelves la cabeza y me besas…  
Sé que me amas, lo siento cuando me tocas, lo percibo en cada poro de tu piel, lo veo en tus ojos, lo respiro en tu aliento.

Cenamos en silencio… ¡Uno más de tantos silencios compartidos!

En determinado momento, tu mano avanza sobre el mantel y se detiene sobre la mía. Te miro. Me miras… La intensidad de tus ojos me confirma que efectivamente algo te atormenta hoy más que de costumbre, en una vida de tormento.

No preguntaré. Libro mi propia batalla y expío mi propia culpa. Sólo me dejaré amar…sé lo que ocurrirá ahora y se que sucederá con la exigencia salvaje de saber que no habrá ninguna otra vez…nunca más.

Respondo al roce de tu mano. Entrelazamos los dedos. "¿Una copa?" me preguntas. Quieres que la noche sea especial, que el final del último acto no se convierta en algo vulgar. No sería tu estilo.

Acepto la copa y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos al sofá. El gato que dormitaba sobre el respaldo, salta al suelo como intuyendo algo, cediéndonos el privilegiado espacio para nosotros, no queriendo estorbar en lo que intuye es un momento delicado.

Chocamos nuestras copas, brindamos por un futuro que no existe. No para nosotros.

Olvidamos las bebidas sobre la mesita y hacemos el amor allí mismo, en la alfombra. El silencioso gato como mudo testigo desde la alacena.  
Nos amamos con un delirio que nunca antes habíamos sentido. La desesperación se abre paso en forma de caricias duras, de besos enajenados. Rodamos por el suelo, nuestros sudores se mezclan, pareciera que quisiéramos fundirnos el uno en el otro y desaparecer…  
Nos penetramos el uno al otro, yo primero, despues tú. Ningún rincón queda sin explorar. Como si con el lenguaje apasionado de nuestros cuerpos pudiéramos suplir tantas palabras no dichas….tantas verdades ocultas.

Cuando todo termina, te levantas y te alejas sin decir palabra. Yo comprendo y discretamente miro hacia otro lado, me acerco a la alacena y acaricio al gato.

Has vuelto, te oigo trajinar con las bebidas sin terminar. "Brindemos" me dices.  
Voy hacia ti y me siento a tu lado, en la alfombra. "¿Por qué?" te pregunto.  
Me pones la copa en la mano y coges la tuya.  
Te acercas a mí, me acaricias el pelo, rozas con tus dedos mi cicatriz, me miras… "Por nosotros".  
"Por nosotros" contesto. Y levanto mi copa hacia la tuya.

Bebemos

Nos recostamos en la alfombra, muy juntos, desnudos aún.  
Nuestras mentes divagan, flotan todavía conscientes.  
Sé que has recibido la orden. Yo también y esta claro que lo sabes. A mi me llego hace unos días, a ti hoy.

"Tienes que matarle"

Sin alternativa, sin derecho a réplica. Las órdenes no se discuten en tu mundo ni en el mío. La guerra no entiende de piedad. No conoce el amor. No le importa quién sea la víctima ni quién el verdugo. No deja ni un resquicio para la duda, para la rebelión.

"Tienes que matarle"

Empiezo a sentir un dulce sopor. Eras el mejor en pociones y sé que habrás tenido un cuidado exquisito para que no duela.  
Me acerco mas a ti, me dejo envolver por tus brazos. Siento tu calor.  
Te amo…dragón.  
Me enredas entre tus piernas, me proteges con tu cuerpo, aunque también tú empiezas a sentir la mano helada de la muerte, esa que se nos está llevando…a los dos.

Te miro por última vez, dos lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas. Tus hermosos ojos velados por la pena…

No tengo fuerzas ya… te beso los párpados.

Me cuesta tanto moverme…

Me estremezco. "No tengas miedo" me susurras casi sin voz

Las fuerzas te abandonan a ti también, puedo sentirlo.

"No lo tengo, nunca lo tengo contigo" te respondo con la voz muy débil.

"Eso esta bien…león"


End file.
